Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an illumination technology, and in particular to a light-emitting diode (LED) module and a lamp using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in lighting applications as they have such advantages as having a long life, high illumination efficiency, small size, and low pollution.
A conventional LED lighting module usually includes a substrate, several LEDs, a phosphor layer and an opaque structure, in which the LEDs are mounted on the substrate by a wire bonding packaging. The phosphor layer covers the LEDs. The opaque structure surrounds the LEDs, so as to define the coating position of the phosphor layer. However, in this conventional LED lighting module, the distribution of the LEDs is usually large, so that the light is diverged from the LEDs of the LED lighting module. In addition, the opaque structure also limits the light-output angle. Therefore, a lamp with this conventional LED lighting module may need various lenses with different specifications to produce the desired optical effect.
Another conventional LED lighting module usually includes a substrate with several LED packages mounted thereon. Each LED package includes a housing made of plastic, an LED received in the housing, and a phosphor layer covering the LED. However, this conventional LED lighting module usually has a poor optical effect due to the high thermal resistance of the LED packages. Moreover, while using a lamp having this conventional LED lighting module, each LED package is individually covered by a lens. In this way, the fabrication cost is increased, and the optical performance is also poor, e.g. blurring may occur.
It is therefore that an LED (lighting) module and a lamp using the same which can improve the disadvantages described above are needed.